


An Instagram Photo day of our favorite places

by Zoe_senne



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: F/M, Zoënne fluf because I miss them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_senne/pseuds/Zoe_senne
Summary: This is my firstfan fic so I don’t know if it’s good. Let me know what u think!
Relationships: Senne De Smet/Zoë Loockx
Kudos: 9





	An Instagram Photo day of our favorite places

11:00  
It is finally weekend.  
Zoë has had a whole week of online school and she finds that much harder than regular school.  
She has been looking forward to the whole week because Senne is coming today. She doesn't see Senne very often because he has exams. But today he has freed up all his time for Zoë.  
Zoe doesn't know yet what exactly they are going to do because that is a surprise.

12:05  
DING DONG  
The bell rang, Zoë went straight to the door.  
She opened the door and all she could do was smile.  
S: hello beautiful  
Even before Zoë wanted to say something back, Senne's lips touched hers.  
Z: I missed you, Seppe  
With a smile on his face Senne said  
S: me too Zoë Loockx.  
After a while of hugging and kissing it was time for action, Senne thought.  
S: Come on, let's go. Soon we won't have enough time for my surprise.

They left with Senne's car and drove through Antwerp on their way to the first place.  
They arrived at the Ferris wheel.  
Zoë laughed and grabbed Senne.  
S: What do you think of an 'Instagram photo day with our favourite places?  
Z: Oohh, nice idea, but couldn't you have hinted that I was putting on a bit of makeup?  
S: No need, you always look beautiful.  
Zoe laughed and gave him a kiss.  
They went to the place where their 'first kiss' was. Always when they stood here it felt magical. Senne grabbed Zoë and gave her a hug. There they stood, hugging.  
Without Senne realising it, Zoë took a photo.  
S: Come, let's take a selfie.  
They took several photos. Laughing pictures, kissing pictures...  
At The end, they asked a passer-by to take a picture of them at the Ferris wheel. 

S: Ready for place two?  
Z: hmm, depends on which spot?  
S: are there perhaps places together with me that you don't like?  
Z: hmm? Maybe baby.  
Zoë winked took Senne's hand and they left for the car.

After driving a while they arrived at their favourite picnic spot. This is the place where they went together when Zoe had forgiven Senne.  
Senne had brought a bag with all the picnic stuff and their blanket. Normally their blanket is at Zoë's place but Zoë had given it to Senne for the exams as a 'good luck charm'. And because Senne always says that this blanket helps him sleep better because it smells like Zoë.  
So there they were. The two of them were lying under the blanket because it was quite cold.  
Senne had also given his coat to Zoë so that she would be warm.  
S: aren't you too cold?  
Z: hmm a bit, but you keep me warm.  
S: I might know a way to make you warmer.  
Z: what then?  
S: do you remember when we were here for the first time what happened then?

Zoe knew immediately what Senne was talking about. Even before she wanted to leave his arms, Senne started tickling her.

In between the laughter, Zoë still found a moment to say something.

Z: I thought we were having an insta day?  
S: Yes we did, but it's hard to choose what's funnier. Making selfies or seeing you smile. He winked.

Then Senne took out his mobile phone and they took some photos.

After enjoying each other's company for a whole afternoon it was time for the final stop.

18:00  
They were riding already a long time. And Zoe didn't know where they were riding until Senne stopped his car.  
It was the place where their 'first date' was.  
Senne came out his car, took their blanket and waited for Zoe.  
They were walking to the place and this time together hand in hand and not alone.  
Zoe felt a lot of butterflies, she was so happy she was here with Senne.  
They were at the place and Senne had bought some non-alcoholic Cava. Zoe laughed and came closer. She gave him first a kiss and then a big hug.  
Z: 'Thank you For Everything. Us Two forever'.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my firstfan fic so I don’t know if it’s good. Let me know what u think!


End file.
